


Chocolate Cake and Shakespeare

by WalkingDictionary (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I can't remember which season it goes with but it's an earlier one (2 or 3), Implied one-sided Louis Litt/Mike Ross, Short-300 words, What-if Scenario, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/WalkingDictionary
Summary: What if Mike told Harvey no when he asked him back?





	Chocolate Cake and Shakespeare

Mike sits cross-legged, knees tilted upward, a paper plate balanced between them. His muscles burn and he shifts minutely as he drags a fork around the plate, smearing frosting.

The cake still sitting on Louis’s desk is creepy, but Mike accepts a second slice anyway because chocolate is chocolate, and Louis is nothing if not a perfectionist when it comes to food.

“So,” Mike says, licking the plastic fork with small, careful laps. Louis watches him, interest darkening his eyes. “What do you want to work on first?”

“Well,” Louis hedges, looking down at his own piece of cake and trimming off a bite barely large enough to justify being called a crumb. “I was actually thinking that we could do something bonding tonight and start fresh tomorrow.”

“Is bonding code for mudding?” Mike untucks his legs, stretching them out until he feels the ache fading. “’Cause, don’t get me wrong, I liked it, but I don’t think I can do it again. Not soon anyway.”

“No, I wanted to watch a movie with you. Maybe. That’s what I wanted to bond over.”

“A movie?” Mike can’t help it—he loves movies—his eyes light up, and he scrambles to Louis’s chair, shoving the half-full plate onto the desk as he moves. “What movie? Something classic or something new? Oh, I know, maybe something Shakespearean.”

“Shakespeare,” Louis mutters, his face closing, fist tightening on his armrest. “You want to make fun of me for watching Shakespeare?”

“No,” Mike says truthfully.  “Donna used to talk about it, and I wanted to see if I could see the same thing she does.”

“Doubtful.” Louis shakes his head.

“It’s an art,” Mike says. “So is food. And, don’t get me wrong, I love food, just not fancy food. Shakespeare isn’t food, so I might like it.”

“Ah, my friend,” Louis laughs, “food and Shakespeare are more similar than you can imagine. You are not going to like Shakespeare at all.”

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to any who read this.


End file.
